


Tangled Up In You

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 3x18 Coda, Dan the Douche is GONE, Deckerstar touches tm, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I just love Dan's POV, S2 and 3 Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: Dan has a few thoughts about Lucifer during the 3x18 ending.





	Tangled Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because I had too many feelings. This is probably trash but I had to get this down somewhere.

After the conversation in the surveillance van, it was impossible for Dan to miss the change in Lucifer.

It had been noticeable ever since Lucifer had invited himself into their lives. He had watched Lucifer change little by little, surrendering his narcissism for playful brashness, while Dan’s anger had cooled and smouldered away. 

But this time Dan knew something was different. Lucifer was a shadow of his previous self, stuck riding out addict grade emotional highs and lows, and Chloe...Chloe wasn't doing as well as she tried to make herself out to be.

Something dark squeezed his heart. Dan knew he hadn't been the best husband, but he  _ had  _ lived with Chloe long enough to know when she was faking. Over the past few weeks he'd watched her fingernails go from neatly filed to bloody and torn. They'd soured just like her and Lucifer’s relationship, Dan thought bitterly, and after talking to Lucifer, he was surprised that her nails weren't dead.

When they’d heard the  _ thud  _ of a body hitting hardwood, Dan had hung back and let Lucifer choose who he wanted. He had told himself it was just because he missed cardio yesterday, but the back of his mind knew he was curious to see what Lucifer would do. When he ran to Chloe, a coil of dread unraveled itself from Dan’s stomach. 

It was real, he'd settled on then. Whatever it was that Lucifer felt for Chloe, whatever their relationship  _ was _ , it was real. Lucifer could fake a lot of things, but Dan knew he couldn't fake how his fingers softened the instant they touched her face, as if her cheek were an ivory key on a priceless piano, and he, a wistful prodigy.

Dan tracked Lucifer’s gentle movements, each one raw and shockingly stripped of all bravado and egocentrism of his nightlife persona. He cradled her head and carded his delicate fingertips through her hair, and only when he pulled Chloe to his chest did Dan look away.

Lucifer’s little worrying touches were too intimate, too much like a lover’s caress for a place like this. They belonged behind locked doors and under silk sheets at the end of a warm night and a long day of work, but not here. Not with Dan staring at them with the coppery taste of change coating his throat, and Marcus out cold beside him. 

But it wasn't just that that had made Dan look away. He'd spent a long time hating Lucifer. When he'd gone out to the bar after he'd signed the divorce papers, it was Lucifer’s name that his liquor heavy tongue had cursed. 

Had Lucifer come to him a year earlier, Dan wouldn't have hesitated to mock the hurt and cracks in his eyes. But Dan wasn't the jealous husband he was a year ago.

Something had shattered in Lucifer. Dan had seen the cracks forming and spiderweb off for a long time now. Most days they were lost under a shiny coat of ego, but if he looked hard enough, Dan could always see them just behind those casual smirks and expensive suits. Tonight though, there hadn't been just cracks, but  _ pieces _ missing. And Lucifer had done nothing to hide their jagged edges.

So when Dan saw the love leak out of those gaping holes like crimson tears, he said nothing. He said nothing as the long dubbed ‘other man’ held his ex wife. And he said nothing about the way a half-conscious Chloe grasped Lucifer’s wrist with torn fingernails dripping that same kind of love like lifeblood.


End file.
